


I'm Trying to Be Nice

by Shhbequiet



Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Belly Rubs, Crying, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet
Summary: Sapnap's tummy hurts. Dream wants him to feel better.Sapnap can't hold in his love anymore.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: streaming, crying, perfect storms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 354
Collections: MCYT





	I'm Trying to Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> this goes way too fast but I just want them to be happy.
> 
> i can't believe this turned into a whole series

Sapnap's stomach was upset. It was something that happened to him constantly when he ate too much food. He didn't like when his stomach hurt but he loved to eat, and that led to him overeating by accident. 

Sapnap rolled over on the couch, groaning while he clutched his stomach. He had just finished eating dinner not too long ago and now his stomach was upset, _again_. 

Dream walked out of his room and saw Sapnap struggling on the couch by himself. He went over and gently touched his back, "What's wrong?"

Sapnap jumped, he didn't realize Dream had even walked in. 

"My tummy hurts." Sapnap whined into the cushion of the couch.

"Didn't I tell you to go to the doctor before? Your tummy always hurts." He moved to sit behind him, his hand still resting on Sapnap. 

Sapnap turned to face him, "I just ate too much, I'm okay." 

Dream sighed, "C'mere, up you go." He grabbed Sapnap's hands, pulling him into a standing position.

Dream brought him to his room, where he layed him down. He layed behind him, snuggling up right against Sapnap's back. Sapnap blushed as he felt Dream's hands wrap around him, settling on his stomach. Dream pushed one hand underneath the hoodie he was wearing, his hand making contact with Sapnap's soft belly.

Sapnap made a small noise, content with the feeling of Dream rubbing his stomach. Just the constant touch was enough to make him feel better. Dream was completely surrounding him, his hands on his stomach, his legs tangled with his own, and his lips were pressed to the back of his head, against his hair. Sapnap wished he could fall asleep like this every night, no excuse to make him feel better, no, just him and Dream together because they wanted to be.

Sapnap woke up the next day to the feeling of Dream slowly stroking his waist. He rolled over, looking up into his eyes. 

"Morning babe." Dream said, his voice rough with sleep.

Sapnap sat up abruptly, ruining the mood. He turned away from Dream, tears starting to build up in his eyes. He was reminded that this wasn't real, Dream and him weren't dating, they were just messing around with each other. 

Dream caught onto his mood, "What happened? Why are you upset all of a sudden?" 

Sapnap couldn't hide anymore. He felt like a rock was stuck in the back of his throat, he could hardly breathe. 

"I can't just pretend anymore." He said weakly. He needed to get this over with.

Dream looked confused, "Pretend what?"

"Pretend like I'm not in love with you." Sapnap choked back his tears.

Dream was dumbstruck. Sapnap couldn't look at him, he brought the back of his hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his sobs.

Dream snapped out of his state of shock, immediately bringing his hands up to Sapnap's face. He wiped away his tears with his thumbs as best he could.

"Oh Sapnap, I love you too."

It was Sapnap's turn to be surprised. "What?" He asked uncertainly.

"If you thought for a second I haven't been in love with you for the longest time then you really are an idiot." Dream teased him lovingly.

Sapnap crashed his upper body into Dream's arms, truly crying into his shoulder now. 

They sat there for what seemed like hours, Dream rubbing his back and shushing him. Sapnap finally pulled himself together, "You really love me?" He looked up to him with vulnerability shining in his eyes. 

"Of course I love you, you really think I would be sleeping with you for so long if I didn't?" Dream couldn't stop smiling at him.

Sapnap looked away, red in the face. "But, I thought you loved George...?"

Dream took a shaky breath, not expecting the call out. "Yeah, I do."

Sapnap was confused. 

Dream explained, "You're right, I'm in love with George. But I'm in love with you too, and you're here, in my arms, and perfect, and I wouldn't give you up for the world. So, yeah I love George but I don't even know what he wants. I know you want me, that's what matters."

Sapnap hugged him tight, "What if George loved you back?"

Dream shook his head, "That's probably not true, plus I have you, it doesn't matter."

Sapnap could tell he was lying. He knew he could have Dream all to himself. Dream would never betray his trust, even if he loved another at the same time. But he wanted him to be as happy as he possibly could. 

"Dream, I really think he loves you too, you should tell him." 

Dream furrowed his eyebrows, "Sapnap I'm not leaving you for him."

He rolled his eyes, Dream could be so oblivious sometimes.

"Dummy, I'm saying if he loves you back you could be with him too. I don't mind sharing."

"What? You two argue all the time, I'm pretty sure you would mind sharing."

Sapnap smiled fondly, "Yeah because we're friends, and I trust George. Also, I don't want to think about how he'll handle knowing we're together. I know I was really upset thinking about you two leaving me behind."

Dream played with his hand, "I could never leave you."

"I know that now, but I know you don't want to leave George either. You should at least tell him how you feel. He can decide if this is what he wants."

"Okay, I will." Dream looked at him with a bright smile.

God, how could Sapnap not see the way Dream looked at him before? Maybe he was the true oblivious one, because Dream's smile spread all across his face, and his eyes shone with adoration.

Yeah, they would be okay, and Sapnap couldn't wait to see his boyfriend make George squirm.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to butterfly for the idea of sapnap wanting tummy rubs lol


End file.
